


Fiddle & Ink

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, M/M, Not Related, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long morning behind his desk Kíli Oaks leaves work at lunchtime and sets off on the well-tread path home, wondering if the busy city will one day swallow him up. Along the way he makes a sudden decision and takes a different path, one that leads him to a quieter part of the city and onto the doorstep of the ‘Fiddle & Ink.’ </p><p>The son of a business owner and a novelist, Fíli Landvik has known that he’s wanted to work at his father’s pub since he was ten years old. Throughout the course of his life the easy-going atmosphere and hard work that have gone into the pub paired with the wide array of characters that have come and gone through its doors have taught Fíli that it’s possible to achieve anything as long as you put your heart into it, something he’s come to live by.</p><p>As one visit leads to another and another, Kíli becomes a regular at the pub before they know it. Their friendship grows with each meeting and between Kíli’s long days in the office and Fíli’s evening classes to finish his degree, both men find that somehow along the way their relationship has grown into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenlionprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story that will (hopefully) be updated every other week :) I hope you enjoy it!

It’s not so noisy on this side of the main streets and there seems to be more life around, not in the day-to-day business worker or tourist gathering on the sidewalks to take photos way but in the colourful birds that drift through the air and land in the trees that pop up from sidewalk every few steps kind of way.

It’s like a whole different part of the city that’s unfamiliar to Kíli and he smiles to himself as he walks, the tan leather bag at his side bouncing against his leg with each step.

Looking to the left he lets his eyes wander over the red brick of the building next to him, turning the corner and finding a contrast in the green awning over the business’ entrance. There’s a chalkboard sign out from displaying the specials of the day and what beers are on tap, Kíli’s stomach growling and making him remember that he had left work without eating.

Glancing through the etched glass window displaying the name of the pub Kíli decides to step inside the _Fiddle & Ink_ and get some lunch.

A wave of cool air washes over him and he smiles as the heat of the fading summer disappears behind the closed door. The pub is small but not overly so, a large wooden bar set along a wall lined with numerous bottles and a collection of round tables filling the other part of the room.

It’s a cozy place and there are a few people enjoying their drinks and meals, Kíli checking out what looks like fish and chips as he passes one table on the way to the bar.

Kíli sets his bag on the ledge by his feet and looks at the bottles of liqueur on the shelves behind the counter as he waits for the bartender to finish up his conversation a few seats down.

Reaching for one of the menus on the countertop Kíli scans the handwritten script and tries to decide, a warm voice pulling his gaze up to meet smiling blue eyes.

“Hey, welcome to Fiddle & Ink. What can I start you off with?”

Even though the blond bartender has golden red stubble Kíli can still see his dimples when he smiles and can’t help but smile back. “I think I’ll take a Guinness, please.”

“An Irish beer for an Irishman,” the blond says with a wink, grabbing a glass from below the bar and walking over to one of the taps. He pulls the beer with practiced ease and grabs one of the brand logo coasters, setting it down before the brunet.

“So predictable, I know.” Kíli laughs and runs a hand through his hair to brush it back before reaching for the tall glass.

“I’m Fíli, by the way.”

“Kílian, but everyone calls me Kíli.” Nodding his thanks the brunet lifts the glass up for his first sip and realizes he’s forgotten how good beer can be.

“No rush, but do you have any thoughts on what you’d like to eat?” Fíli nods at the little menu card sitting on the counter.

Biting his lip Kíli reads over the choices one more time before nodding. “The special looks good, I’ll take that and some fries.”

“Coming right up.” Fíli smiles and collects the menu card, sliding it to the end of the bar as he walks toward a door that leads to the kitchen. Kíli grins in amusement when he pokes his head in to relay the order, shaking his head with a smile when he steps back out and walks down to Kili.

“It’ll be about fifteen minutes.” The blond man smiles and glances around the bar, making sure no one needs him before grabbing a cloth and beginning to wipe down the counter. “Are you new around here? I don't think I’ve seen you before.”

“Just new to the neighbourhood. I took a different route from work and ended up here.”

Fíli nods in understanding, a smile tugging at his lips. “That seems to happen to people around here. Take Gloin and Oin over there.” He nods toward a booth in the corner, both men relaxed back against the leather benches with their heads dipped as they nap. “They stumbled in a few years ago while looking for somewhere to have lunch, now they come every Wednesday and Saturday afternoon for the special and a nap.”

Their snoring is very quiet and Kíli grins, taking a drink of his beer before setting it back down. “I’ll have to try a booth next time, they look really comfy.”

That makes the blond man laugh and he nods, folding up the towel. “And after that you should try one of the high tables, and then a regular table. It’s very important to find your favourite spot.” He winks while folding the towel up placing it under the bar.

Kíli smiles at the obvious invitation to come back, which he certainly wouldn't mind doing. “You’re right. I should probably try them all before I settle into a ‘usual’ spot.”

He gets a nod and the bell above the door rings out, Fíli glancing over at the entrance and waving at the pair who have just come in. They walk over to one of the high tables by the window and Fíli’s already pouring two drinks, a light amber beer and some kind of soda.

Kíli takes the time to look around while the bartender turned waiter delivers the drinks. There is a lot of wood in the bar, and a lot of alcohol. A large chalkboard sign hangs against a wall of bottles, listing the different draft beers and a few seasonal ones at the bottom.

The script is the same on the menu card and sign out front and it makes Kíli wonder if Fíli has done those as well.

His eyes trail along the room and he sees a closed laptop on the counter behind the bar, sitting on top of what looks like a textbook. Before he can think more about it a few more people come into the bar and a woman’s voice calls Fíli’s name from the kitchen.

The blond disappears behind it a few moments later and returns with a plate of delicious looking food to set down before Kíli. “Here you go, one special with fries.” A juicy burger topped with a fried egg and sprinkle of pepper makes the brunet smile and he looks up at Fíli in a bit of wonder.

“This looks amazing.”

“I'll pass the compliment on to the chef,” Fíli says with a wink. He moves down to take orders from the men who have taken a seat at the bar, Kíli placing the top bun on sandwich and taking a bite.

Immediately he falls in love with the food and he glances around again, catching Fíli laughing at something one of the men has said. The patrons and atmosphere of the bar are easygoing and lively and Kíli finishes the rest of his meal enjoying the good mood.

When Fíli brings him the bill they talk a bit more as he cashes Kíli out. Handing over the change the blond smiles. “Thanks for coming in, we hope to see you again sometime.”

“Definitely,” Kíli says with a nod and grabs his bag. Leaving a few bills on the table he walks toward the door and waves to Fíli one last time before stepping outside.

Brushing a hand through his hair Kíli adjusts the strap of his bag and continues his way home, realizing that he’s smiling and that his day has gotten a bit brighter thanks to the little pub on the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

“You sure look happy today.”

Kíli looks up from packing his bag. Ori leans against the divider of his cubical with a knowing grin. “Who’s the lucky person to put that smile on your face?”

Rolling his eyes Kíli finishes packing his laptop into his shoulder bag. “Can’t I just be happy because I’m going to lunch?” Adding a few folders to the bag he zips it up.

“Not that dreamy stare kind of happy.” Watching Kíli closely Ori elaborates helpfully. “The past few days you’ve come back from lunch looking like you’ve taken some kind of euphoric drug.” He steps back when Kíli gets to his feet. “Either all those numbers you’ve been running into that software have finally made you crack during your lunch breaks or you’re not really going out for lunch at all,” he says with a wink.

“I _did_ go to lunch and _maybe_ there was someone I enjoy talking to, but he’s only a friend.”

Ori croons in delight as Kíli shoulders his bag. “I knew it!” The taller man shakes his head at the celebration and shuts off his desktop computer monitor as Ori bubbles with excitement of new gossip “Tell me everything.”

“And have you hunt the poor guy down and stalk my every move? I think not.” Slipping around his friend Kíli heads toward the elevator, Ori hot on his heels.

“I’m your best friend, that’s my job.” They stop at the last cubical before the elevator. From it Ori has a prime view of everything that goes on around the office, including who comes and goes through the elevator.

“You’re a gossip queen,” Kíli points out, grinning when Ori shrugs in a ‘someone has to be’ sort of way.

“I’m just well informed.”

“Well, you can be uninformed about this.” Walking over to the elevator Kíli pushes the down button. “It won’t kill you not to know something.”

Ori falls dramatically into his chair and spins so he can watch Kíli, one hand clutching his heart. “It might.”

“That’s a risk I’m going to have to take.” The elevator pings and the doors slide open, Kíli waiting for it to empty before stepping inside. “I’ll be back to submit the report.”

“You’re heartless,” Ori calls out from his chair.

Kíli turns and gives his friend a wave as he pushes the button for the lobby, the doors closing to hide Ori’s pouting face.

* * *

 

“So, which one are you?”

Sliding onto a familiar stool the brunet man smiles, placing his bag down by his feet and nodding toward the name of the pub that’s etched into the mirrored glass behind the bar. “The fiddle or the ink?”

“Both.” With a grin the blond pulls a tall glass out from beneath the counter and steps over to the draft taps. He selects the fourth one in and tips the glass, the dark beer quickly filling it. “Believe or not, I do know how to play a fiddle. And the guitar, piano, and violin, too.”

A low whistle cuts through the air and Kíli nods, clearly impressed.

Pushing the tap back when the glass is full the bartender walks over to Kíli and grabs a small square napkin, placing it onto the bar before he sets the beer on top of it. “And the ink is obvious, I’d think.”

Kíli’s eyes slide to the splashes of ink visible on the blond’s arm that disappear beneath the sleeve of his shirt. The colours are bright and although he can’t quite make out the design he smiles and looks up at Fíli with a nod. “Is that your only tattoo?”

A little grin creeps onto his lips and Fíli grabs a rag to slide it over the dark wood of the counter. “I can’t tell you all my secrets now can I?”

He winks at Kíli and the younger man chuckles, taking a drink of his beer. “Fair enough. I’ll be patient.”

Pushing away from the bar with a smile Fíli wanders down a bit further to make sure his other patrons don’t need anything, sharing a few laughs with a pair of older men that Kíli imagines might be fishing boat captains.

It’s his third time coming to the little pub and it seems that he is either learning something new with each visit or his eyes are finding more little details he had missed on his previous visits.

A dark haired woman comes out from the back carrying two plates, bumping Fíli’s hip with her own and placing the meals down in front of the men. The two sandwiches stacked high with deli meats and vegetables make Kíli’s mouth water and he dips his head in an embarrassed nod when the woman glances over and sees him staring.

“Can I get you one, too?” She asks, gaining the attention of Fíli and the men who also turn to look at him. Kíli flounders for a few seconds and then nods, the woman flashing him a brilliant smile before telling the men to enjoy their meals and disappearing behind the door once more.

Once she’s gone the men tuck into their sandwiches and Fíli refills their glasses while telling them some kind of story. It gives the brunet the perfect opportunity to watch him smile and laugh softly, Kíli ducking his head and fishing out his mobile when he realizes he’s been staring.

“Mum wants to know if there’s anything you don’t want on your sandwich.” Fíli’s voice pulls him away from the few work emails he’s been reading over and he shakes his head with a smile.

“No, I’m not picky. It all looks great to me.”

Fíli nods and goes over to the door to relay the answer, shaking his head as he comes back over and leans his hip against the bar. “It’ll only be a few minutes.”

“No rush,” Kíli smiles, sliding his phone back into his pocket and ignoring Ori's questioning mail. “The longer it takes the more time I have to sit here and ask you questions.”

A chuckle slips past the blond’s lips and he smiles. “You don’t have to order food just so I’ll talk with you. I do that freely.”

“I know but the food is amazing so I can’t really help myself.” Finishing his beer Kíli watches Fíli take the glass away and set one filled with ice water in its place.

He keeps his hand on it hesitantly until Kíli looks at him. “You’re just on break, right?”

“Yeah.” Kíli smiles thankfully. “I have to go back and submit a report yet today.”

Nodding in understanding Fíli glances over to the laptop at the end of the bar. “I have a paper due at midnight that I have yet to finish.”

“Uh oh.” Sipping his water the brunet shares a look of sympathy with Fíli. “I hope the writing gods favour you today.”

“Thanks,” Fíli laughs, leaning against the counter. “But I’ve only got a few hours until the shift change and then Bard can take over here.”

Kíli nods and looks over to the kitchen when the door opens. The same woman from before comes out carrying a plate with his sandwich and a heaping pile of homemade potato chips.

“Here you go. One pub club with my very first attempt at making potato chips.” She winks at Kíli and sets the plate down. “If they’re any good I’ll add them to the menu.”

“No pressure or anything, Mum.” Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “Dad let you at the fryer? Doesn’t he remember the time when you—”

“Hush!” She swats at Fíli with the towel that had been draped over her shoulder and he laughs, walking over to the men at the other end of the bar.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a good boy but far too much like his father.” Smiling at Kíli the dark haired woman pours herself a glass of pink lemonade.

Returning the smile Kíli pops one of the chips into his mouth and it crunches nicely. They are still warm and a bit salty, but it doesn't overpower the taste. “These are delicious, ma’am.”

“Dís,” she says while waving off the title. “And that’s very good to hear. I was going to ask Fíli to test them but sometimes I can’t trust his opinion, he knows what I’d want to hear. He and his father both.”

Kíli laughs and with a wink Dís heads back toward the kitchen to leave him to eat in peace. The first bite of the sandwich has Kíli hooked and he finishes one half in record time. There are savoury parts paired with sweet and the salt from the chips go very well together to make it a complete meal.

Fíli pauses to check on him on the way to deliver a pair of coffees to an elderly couple over by the window and Kíli’s mouth is full so he gives a thumbs up, the blond laughing as he continues on his way.

Once his sandwich is finished and the last chip gone Kíli leans back and smiles like a well-fed cat. He’d much rather take a nap than go back to work but with dismay he glances at his watch and notices his lunch hour is almost up.

“Good lunch?” Fíli asks as he comes back around the counter. He chuckles when Kíli nods happily and sets about ringing up his bill. “Perfect. That means you’ll be back.”

“Of course. I couldn’t get a better lunch anywhere. The company isn’t bad either.”

Sliding the black folder with the bill inside across the counter with a smile Fíli takes the empty plate and carries it through the kitchen door. Kíli pulls out his wallet and tucks the bills into the folder before reaching down for his bag.

“You can keep the change,” he says when Fíli comes out again, slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Kíli.”

“And thank you.” Kíli adjusts his collar so the strap lies flat and grins at Fíli. “I look forward to seeing those chips on the menu when I come back.”

Fíli laughs and walks down the bar as Kíli heads to the door. “I’m sure my mum will have them on the menu tomorrow. She’s already making more back there.”

“You should have some, maybe they’ll help with your paper.” Giving Fíli a wave Kíli pauses at the door. “See you later.”

When Fíli waves back Kíli pushes the door open and heads out into the sunshine. The walk back to the office in the nice weather will be good for his full stomach and he can only hope that Ori is gone for the day or busy with his own work so he can’t comment on the smile that refuses to leave his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week but the next will be longer :)

* * *

 

“So, I hear you have a new regular.”

Bard grins as he moves a crate of whiskey from the floor onto the shelf with the others. They’ve been checking and sorting through the alcohol order for a good half hour now and he can no longer ignore the smile that keeps playing on Fíli’s face.

Grabbing a second crate Fíli moves it into place next to the whiskey and turns to his friend. “Who’d you hear that from, my mum?”

Shaking his head Bard grabs a few bottles of vodka and carries them out of the back room, Fíli following with whiskey. “I can’t give away my informant.”

“Yeah, because there are so many people who could have told you something like that.” Fíli takes down the empty bottles from the glass shelves and replaces them with the new ones. “And he’s just a friend. We talk when he comes in for lunch.”

“Uh huh. That’s not what you dad is saying.” Bard leans his hip against the counter and glances over to the seat in the corner. Dís is watching them with a knowing smile and shakes her head at Bard. She mouths something to him before looking back down at the notebook on her table. “I hear it’s a bit more than that.”

“They make googly eyes at each other the whole time.” Frar comes through the kitchen door holding a big blue mug of coffee. “One time Fíli let the beer he was pulling overflow. It was quite cute,” he says with a wink, moving around the bar to take the coffee to Dís.

“We do not make googly eyes at each other. And no one says ‘googly eyes’ anymore, Dad.”

Frar grins as he delivers the coffee, taking the open seat across from his wife. “I’ll bring that phrase back, make it cool again.” She gives him a look over her reading glasses and shakes her head fondly.

“It was never cool in the first place, Mr. L.”

“You wound me, Bard.” Resting his elbow on the table the older blond man smiles and pillows his cheek on his hand. “I’m making googly eyes at you, m’lady.”

Dís laughs and swats at him good naturally, Fíli rolling his eyes at them and gathering up the empty bottles to take into the back room. Bard grabs what he can’t carry and they set them into the sink to be rinsed and then put in the recycling bin.

The older man begins sorting the vodka by flavour and looks over at Fíli. “So, when are you going to ask him out?”

“You’re not going to let up, are you?” Fíli heaves a sigh and turns the water on to rinse out the bottles. He lets each fill up before dumping the liquid back down the drain.

Bard shakes his head solemnly and watches his friend. A grin forms on his face after only a few moments. “You really like him.”

“He’s a really nice guy,” Fíli dodges but it makes Bard grin all the wider. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Fíli’s got a cruuuuuush,” Bard teases, laughing when one of the damp bar rags is thrown his way. He tosses it back and Fíli hangs it up over the curved faucet to dry once he’s finished. “But really, you should ask him out.”

Drying his hands off on a towel Fíli leans back against the sink and looks at his friend. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll ask Kíli out if you ask the girl you’re constantly visiting at the grocery store out.”

“Okay one, I’m not constantly visiting her and two, it’s not my fault when we run out of things so I have to go there and fetch them.”

“You jump at the chance to go every time someone says we’re getting low on anything,” Fíli says flatly, breaking the look with a grin when Bard scoffs and mumbles while turning to make sure all the vodka labels are facing perfectly forward.

Fíli remembers the first time they had gone to the grocery store to fetch a case of potatoes after being shorted in their delivery. They’d both had their arms full of things because _of course we won’t need a cart_ and Fíli had nearly run into Bard when he stopped suddenly, staring at the smiling blonde woman cashing someone out.

Of course they had gotten into her line and Bard had made her laugh while they checked out, Fíli looking on with amusement as Bard nearly dropped his wallet when getting out the money Frar had given them.

It had been love at first sight, Fíli teased, dodging the punch Bard threw at his shoulder once they had gotten back to the bar.

From then on Bard had offered to fetch whatever they needed from the store and Fíli quickly filled his parents in as to why, much to their delight. Bard took every chance he could to visit and flirt with Margaret and anyone who had eyes could see she was waiting to be asked out.

“So? Do we have a deal?”

Bard sits on the floor and leans his back against a shelf, bending one leg up and resting his arm along it. “Yeah, I’m in. How about we have a week to ask?”

Fíli nods and reaches up to brush a hand through his hair. “Are you here tomorrow?” He asks and Bard shakes his head.

“I’m off. Probably going to do some grocery shopping.” They both laugh and Fíli steps over to Bard and reaches to help him up. They finish up putting the bottles away and checking everything off the invoice before putting it on Frar’s desk in the little office tucked in the corner.

“You have that project due soon, don’t you?” Bard asks as he follows Fíli out of the back room.

The blond pours them both a Coke and glances around the bar as he takes a drink. “Yeah, but not for a few days yet. I'm going to the library in the morning and then coming in after. Tauriel’s taking the split shift.”

Bard nods and downs half his drink. They talk about the new PlayStation game that’s come out and decide to go half each on it the next payday.

Frar pauses on his way back into the kitchen to remind them that payday is this Friday, as is the due date of the rent for their shared flat above the bar. Fíli rolls his eyes and Bard grins as he promises to not be late this month, Frar’s laughter muted by the door to the kitchen swinging shut.

Fíli can’t help but let his mind wander to Kíli as Bard walks over to the man who just sat down at the bar. A few more people are coming in with the afternoon lunch crowd and Fíli’s happy for the distraction as he begins to take food and drink orders.


End file.
